3 Years
by kt2785
Summary: What did we miss in the 3 years that Sawyer and Juliet were together? Oneshot.


**A/N: Sawyer and Juliet have been together 3 years, but we missed most of that time, so what happened?**

3 years didn't disappear over night. 3 years of flirting, 3 years of comforting, and being there for each other. It took 3 years…but he was with someone else now…and 3 years wasn't gone after one day.

**Year 1**

Sawyer and Juliet started out in separate houses. They each took the tests to see where they would fit in, in the Dharma Initiative. They were waiting together to get their assignments.

"Thanks for staying Juliet," Sawyer sighed.

"I wouldn't leave you here," she answered. "You're the-you're my only friend."

"Didn't you have friends back in civilization?" he asked.

"Just my sister," she shrugged. "I didn't really have time for friends. Helping my sister become pregnant after she had cancer, was the only thing I did for 5 years."

"LaFleur! Burke?" Horace asked. "We've got your results. How does security sound James?"

"Security?" he asked.

"Well," Horace sighed. "You actually didn't need to take the test. We decided to make you security when you got that hostile to back off just by talking to him. Juliet…we're going to have you work in the motor pool."

"Um-" she cleared her throat. "Cars?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Don't worry, we'll get you familiar with the equipment. You'll do great."

"You'll do great," Sawyer whispered. Juliet smirked and rolled her eyes.

They had been with the Dharma Initiative for almost 6 months. Sawyer couldn't believe how well they fit in with everyone. He knew it wouldn't last. He knew any day that his friends would be back…she would be back. They would leave and get out of this place. Although now, since he was so comfortable there, he wasn't sure he'd even want to leave. Sure seeing Kate again would be great, but the prospect of going back home, and trying to live a normal life, seemed impossible. He often found himself thinking about her. Thinking about what she was doing, but then his daydreaming would be interrupted by something. This time it was her laugh. That ridiculous, but contagious laugh.

He looked over at Juliet who was laughing at something one of her co-workers was saying. Sawyer walked toward her and smiled.

"Horace thinks we would make the perfect couple," she told him.

"Oh really?" Sawyer asked. "Nah…she's too crazy for me."

Juliet smacked his chest and chuckled again.

"Well," Horace began. "We sort of set up a date for the two of you on the gazebo. I suppose you don't have to if you don't want to, but you're always in each other's houses and you're always messing around and flirting."

"Flirting?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes," he nodded. "So…go up to the gazebo tonight at 6:00. And Jim…don't wear your Dharma jumpsuit…this is supposed to be at least slightly romantic."

Sawyer went to the gazebo at 6:00, just like was requested. Juliet wasn't there. He was beginning to feel a little stupid. He didn't want a relationship with her…at least not the kind of relationship he had had with Kate. He wasn't even sure that he actually had a real relationship with Kate. They had a sexual relationship, but that didn't mean they were actually together. He wouldn't have called her his girlfriend. There were twinkle lights covering the gazebo. It looked like something out of a movie. There was a table and two place settings. Amy walked toward him and smiled.

"I thought Juliet was my date," he said.

"She is," Amy stated. She stepped out of the way and Juliet was walking toward them. She was wearing a dress, which made Sawyer laugh. She walked up the steps and toward him. She hit his shoulder.

"Stop laughing at me," she scoffed.

"You look nice," he told her.

"Really?" she said skeptically.

"Juliet, you're a knockout," he replied. "Any guy who can't see that must be blind and stupid."

She knew that he was referring to Jack. She found it a little ironic, since she knew that Sawyer would choose Kate over her every time.

"I was beginning to think you were gonna stand me up," he whispered.

"I'm only a minute late," she said.

They ate dinner together and then Sawyer walked her back to her house. She thought it was incredibly cheesy, but she didn't care. She opened her door and turned toward him.

"You wanna come in?" she said with a smile.

"Nah," he shook his head. "I'm gonna get home."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He backed away and looked at her.

"Goodnight Juliet," he whispered.

"Goodnight James," she said softly.

It had been nearly a year of living with the Dharma Initiative. Sawyer and Juliet were now sharing a house, but not a bed. They weren't living in the same room. They kissed and sometimes made love, but Juliet knew that Sawyer wasn't over Kate yet.

He walked into her bedroom and sat down on the edge of her bed. She scooted to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"What are you doing in here?" she whispered.

"This is so stupid Juliet," he sighed.

"What?" she asked. "Us living together?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Ok," she furrowed her eyebrows. "Then I guess I'll help you move out tomorrow."

"No," he shook his head. "I don't think you understand. I think it's stupid for us to be living together if we're not going to be sleeping together. I think we should sleep in the same room…the same bed."

Juliet smiled. She leaned toward him and kissed his lips.

**Year 2**

Sawyer came out of the bedroom and found Juliet at the stove. She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

Playing house had been better than he could have imagined. He knew that his life was fake. But it didn't stop him from falling for Juliet. He remembered when he hated her. He remembered when she zapped him with the shocker, and when she held a gun up against Kate's head. She was feisty and strong. Just like Kate…but at the same time she was nothing like Kate. She wanted him to need him. Kate didn't. She wanted him to open up to her and she wanted to take care of him. Kate didn't. But he still missed her. Juliet had given up trying to find the 6 people who had left the island. He and Jin continued to look. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to lose hope. He wanted to let himself love Juliet fully, but if Kate and everyone else came back he had to find them before 'the others' did.

"What are you up to today?" she asked softly, leaning away from him, but keeping her hands against his neck.

"I'm gonna keep looking," he answered.

"James," she began. "When are you gonna give up?"

"Never," he shook his head. "Juliet…if by some miracle Locke brings them back…we can't just leave them in the middle of the jungle to get killed by the others."

"What if they're already back, but they're in a different time?" she asked. "I mean we don't even know-"

"I know," he interrupted. "But I can't take that chance. I can't let her-them die."

"You're never going to stop loving her are you?" she whispered.

"Hey," he began. He backed away and touched her face. "It's alright. I'm not-she's not here with me Juliet…you are. But I just can't let something happen to her in case she comes back."

"Promise me," she sighed. "If in one more year she's not back…you'll give up."

"OK," he nodded. "Alright. Why are you giving me a year?"

"Because maybe I'm hoping it'll take you less than a year," she answered. He kissed her softly on the forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Throughout the second year with the Dharma Initiative, Sawyer became head of security and found out that he actually did have a purpose in life. Living with Juliet reminded him that he could have something normal. But this wasn't normal. This wasn't a normal life.

**Year 3**

He woke up and felt Juliet running her hand over his back. He turned his head to look at her. She continued to rub his back, now rubbing harder. He smiled but didn't move.

"That feels good," he whispered. She moved her hand down his back and then up to his shoulders and neck.

"I love you James," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured.

"Then why are you still searching?" she asked softly. "Look...I know that you don't want anything to happen to her. I don't either...but-but James, you're still looking for her for a reason. You haven't let her go. You can't let her go."

"Tell ya what," he began. "I'll go to the beach today...let her go once and for all. You can come with me. I'll say goodbye."

"Just like that?" she asked. "You're just going to let her go...just like that? No questions asked?"

"Juliet, I don't want to upset you. If you want me to let her go...I'll let her go."

Their lives were perfect. Maybe a little too perfect. Sawyer and Jin continued to search for their friends, unbeknownst to Juliet. He wasn't lying to her on purpose, but he knew she wouldn't understand. It wasn't about who he loved more. He wasn't sure who he loved more. He couldn't remember Kate. He knew what she looked like, but her face was fading fast. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe, but it didn't lessen his love for Juliet.

She was back…they were all back. Sawyer was glad that his people now trusted him. He was almost glad that it had been 3 years because they completely trusted him. Juliet helped get them places in the Dharma Initiative. He knew that she wasn't completely thrilled that they were back, especially at the prospect of Kate being back in his life.

3 years didn't disappear over night. 3 years of loving, of sleeping together and living together. 3 years of playing house…but they weren't playing anymore. They were a couple. Kate was his first love, but Juliet was his first long term real girlfriend. Girlfriend.

He could smell the bacon burning. He walked into the kitchen and saw Juliet standing by the window. He knew that she was worried. Worried about what would happen to them, and maybe worried about losing him.

"I think the bacon's done," he murmured.

"Oh," she said, turning toward him, and then looking back out the window. "I forgot."

"What's on the TV?" he asked. He looked out the window and saw Jack and Kate walking together to the cafeteria. He sighed softly and looked at her.

"It's over isn't it?" she whispered.

"What is?" he inquired.

"This, us. Playing house. All of it," she answered. "I never thought they'd actually come back."

"So they're back," he started. "Nothing's changed."

"What if Sayid tells them who he is?" she asked.

"Sayid ain't sayin' nothing'," he answered. "Hey…I got this under control."

He reached forward and touched her cheek. As he spoke he wasn't even sure that he believed his words. He knew that Juliet was skeptical of what he was saying…but it didn't matter. 3 years doesn't disappear over night.****


End file.
